Light Novel Volume 4 (Michelia)
The ' 4th Volume' is the fourth of the Madan no Ou to Michelia series. This novel covers the last part of Guinevere Arc where Tigre and his allies must aid Guinevere to end Asvarre's infamous civil war and her feud against her brother Germaine. Summary Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1: 祝宴 * Chapter 2: 煌めきの覇軍ヴァルセレートス * Chapter 3: 義勇騎士 * Chapter 4: 交錯する思い * Chapter 5: 切り開く者たち * Epilogue Characters * Guinevere * Roland * Ludmila Lourie * Sofya Obertas * Militsa Glinka * Tigrevurmud Vorn * Zion Thenardier Other Characters Will : Veteran general of Asvarre known by the nickname Red Mist. Famous for pushing back Zhcted navy led by Vanadis in naval battle five years ago. Guinevere's most trusted follower who also acts like a mentor to the young princess who still often forget about her position and responsibility as leader. Tobias : A young commander in Guinevere’s army. Has the ability to command troops, but too optimistic for achievement. Baron Bernard : Used to be from Germaine faction, but invited by Sofy to join Guinevere. Because of this treason, his relatives are arrested and executed by Germaine. [[Germaine|'Germaine']] : First prince of Asvarre Kingdom contested by Guinevere for the throne. Has a very strict personality towards himself and others. Ratwidge : Germaine’s most trusted person. Looks like a big ape, but his military skill as well as ability to judge people made Germaine entrust him with important matters. Caldart : One-eyed Asvarre naval commander known by the nickname Unsinkable Man. He lost his father, along with his left eye and arm, when fighting with Vanadis under Will's command. Holding grudge on Will whom he believe took the achievement of his father. [[Tallard Graham (Michelia)|'Tallard']] : A tactician of Germaine faction. Born from family of fisherman. Lead a fleet of Asvarre navy against Zhcted's ships. Viscount Osborne : A noble of Germaine's faction. He send assassin to kill Germaine's younger siblings before they become thorns for Germaine's rule. Executed by Germaine along with all his relatives and even horse and dog, then displayed before gate of Valverde. Weiss : Mysterious commander of Sachstein soldiers sent to aid Germaine. Has a sword with similar property to the Viralt. Dursilla : Second princess of Asvarre. Died in 12 years old from "sickness". Germaine's favorite sister despite her preferring culture of the Island. Gerda : Third princess of Asvarre and youngest of the royal siblings. A girl with mysterious ability to find lost things. Feared by her siblings, but very loved by her father whom she found his long lost bracelet. Believed to die in "accident", until a researcher from palace revealed to Guinevere she was taken out of Zacharias’ room the night before her apparent death. [[Damad (Michelia)|'Damad']] : A Muozinel soldier ordered by Kureys to gather information in Asvarre. [[Elizaveta Fomina (Michelia)|'Elizaveta Fomina']] : Vanadis of Lebus. Visiting Asvarre island with Militsa for her own mission. Events Prologue Chapter 1 * Tigre and Mila in Duris * Celebration Party and establishing of Valseletos (Shining Army of Conquest) * Germaine's movement Chapter 2 * Naval battle of Mariayo Chapter 3 * Meeting Guinevere in disguise * Strategy meeting * Militsa's visit * Dragon in Burgas Chapter 4 * Hot spring * Galahad's temple and King of Magic Bullet * The wait for decisive battle Chapter 5 * Battle of Astorga Plains * Capture of Velverde * Guinevere’s victory Epilogue * Aftermath and Asvarre Royal Family * Guinevere‘s ritual as successor of Caliburn Illustrations Madan NEO Guinevere says thanks.jpg Quotes Comparison Between Michelia and Original Similarity (To be added...) Difference (TO be added...) Trivia * Tigre received an arrowhead said to be given by King of Magic Bullet to his friend Galahad. This artifact does not exist in the Vanadis series. Category:Light Novel